Uniform/Allied Assault
In the mutliplayer portion of Medal of Honor: Allied Assault and its expansions, Medal of Honor: Allied Assault: Spearhead and Medal of Honor: Allied Assault: Breakthrough, the player is issued various skins which he/her may wear during an online match. These skins are accessible via the "Multiplayer Options" sub-menu and the "Multiplayer" menu. These skins do not particularly aid the player during online matches, besides perhaps the camouflage of the skin and their environment. Most of the skins are based on uniforms seen in the games' campaigns, including the characters Joe Baylor, Manon Batiste and Jack Grillo. Note, all Medal of Honor: Allied Assault skins (except Manon) are available in Spearhead and Breakthrough also. Medal of Honor: Allied Assault Allied Private3.PNG|Allied Airborne Allied army.png|American Army allied_ranger.png|American Ranger allied_pilot.png|US - Pilot (Joe Baylor) allied_manon.png|Allied Manon (Manon Batiste) allied_sas.png|Allied SAS (Jack Grillo) Axis german_afrika_officer.png|German Afrika Corps Officer german_afrika_private.png|German Afrika Corps Private german_elite_officer.png|German Elite Officer (Allgemeine SS) german_elite_sentry.png|German Elite Sentry (Allgemeine SS) german_kradshutzen.png|German Kradschützen german_panzer_grenadier.png|German Panzer Grenadier german_panzer_obershutze.png|German Panzer Oberschütze german_panzer_shutze.png|German Panzer Schütze german_panzer_tankcommander.png|German Panzer Tank Commander german_scientist.png|German Scientist german_waffenss_officer.png|German Waffen-SS Officer german_waffenss_shutze.png|German Waffen-SS Schütze german_wehrmacht_officer.png|German Wehrmacht Officer german_wehrmacht_soldier.png|German Wehrmacht Soldier german_winter_1.png|German Winter Soldier (1) german_winter_2.png|German Winter Soldier (2) german_worker.png|German Worker Medal of Honor: Allied Assault: Spearhead Allied allied_101st_captain.png|US - 101st Airborne Captain allied_101st_infantry.png|US - 101st Airborne Infantry allied_101st_scout.png|US - 101st Airborne Scout allied_501st_pir_scout.png|US - 501st Paratrooper 1 allied_501st_pir_soldier.png|US - 501st Paratrooper 2 allied_british_6th_airborne_captain.png|UK - British 6th Airborne Captain allied_british_6th_airborne_paratrooper.png|UK - British 6th Airborne Paratrooper allied_russian_corporal.png|RA - Corporal allied_russian_crazy_boris.png|RA - Crazy Boris allied_russian_recon_scout.png|RA - Junior Lieutenant allied_russian_recon_soldier.png|RA - Black Sea Petty Officer Axis german_ardennes_artillerycommander.png|DE - Ardennes Artillery Commander german_dday_colonel.png|DE - Normandy Colonel (Hildebrandt) Medal of Honor: Allied Assault: Breakthrough Allied US - Air Force Technician.png|US - Air Force Technician Fitz mp.PNG|US - II Corps Infantry Wheaters mp.PNG|US - General Wheaters Tank commander mp.PNG|US - II Corps Tank Commander UK - 6th Royal Tank Regiment.png|UK - 6th Royal Tank Regiment 8th Army AAB.JPG|UK - 8th Army UK Mp.PNG|UK - 10th Corps RA - Red Navy Seaman.png|RA - Red Navy Seaman Axis DE - Stukageschwader.png|DE - Stukageschwader DE - 1st Panzer Regiment.png|DE - 1st Panzer Regiment IT - 6th Army 202nd Coastal Div.png|IT - 6th Army, 202nd Coastal Division IT - 10th Army XXI Corps.png|IT - 10th Army, XXI Corps IT - 114th Inf Regiment.png|IT - 114th Infantry Regiment IT -Paracadutstia Militare.PNG|IT - Paracadutista Militare (Paratrooper) See also * Uniform Trivia * The 101st Airborne skins in Spearhead has the 2nd Ranger insignia on their arm patch rather than the "Screamin' Eagles" symbol. * The player can get more skins in Breakthrough by installing the latest patch. * If one uses the third-person mode cheat in single player, he/she will see that the player's character uses the Allied Army skin. * In Spearhead if you include third-person cheats on a mission in Bastogne, you can see that the main character uses the skin 101st Airborne Infantry. * In Breakthrough, if you include third-person cheats at the end of the "Bizerte Fort" level and at the "Bizerte Harbor" level, you can see that the main character is disguised in the skin of the 6th Army, 202nd Coastal Division. * All the Waffen-SS officer character models utilize the Heer Schirmmütze (officer cap), with the Knautschmütze used by the Wehrmacht forces rather than the Schutzstaffel's iconic Totenkopf.? * Hildebrandt's uniform is a mash. His uniform includes a Heer's General uniform (including Heer officer cap, red General stripes on the pants, General epaulettes, and General Waffenfarbe collar) despite the fact he was a Colonel in the Waffen-SS, and a Nazi Party armband which was worn exclusively by the SS. * The uniform of the 1st Panzer Regiment tanker is correct, except for the beret, which utilizes the? Knautschmütze instead of the Totenkopf. * The uniform of the Waffen-SS Officer is actually a recolored Army Officer, as there are no visible SS insignias on its uniform. Category:Gameplay Category:Multiplayer Skins